Pups and the Ghost Train
This is a second gen Halloween special by SmokythePolicePup. I'd like to thank Tundrathesnowpup for helping me think of the idea. Summary When Trapper and Faith get back from Trick-or-treating in Foggy Bottom, Smoky tells Trapper and Sage about the Ghost Train that rides through Adventure Bay on dark, foggy Halloween nights at midnight. Curious to see if the legend is true, the two pups sneak out at midnight and head to the railroad tracks in the dense fog. It is there they discover the rumors are true! They board the train before learning that if they don't get off the train by the time it leaves Adventure Bay, they will disappear forever. Characters Main: *Trapper *Sage *Smoky Minor: *Aurora *Winter *Faith *Dodge *Rocky *Kailey *Tundra *Elizabeth *Carol *Joshua *James *Bandit (mentioned) *Halo (mentioned) *Marshall *Rubble *Skye *R. L. Stine Story It was a dark Halloween night, Trapper and Faith just finished trick-or-treating in Foggy Bottom and were on their way back home. The walk was long and hard as they each carried their big bag of treats with them, eager to get home and see their cousins and family. Faith: *panting* This bag is so heavy! Trapper: *smirking* This is nothing! I don't know what you're complaining about! Faith: Good, then you wouldnt mind carrying my bag. Faith tosses her bag of candy on Trapper's back. He immediately falls to the ground as Faith smirks and continues walking. Trapper: Fae, wait! I was just kidding! hehehe. Don't make me carry both bags! Faith: Knew you'd come to your senses Trappy! *grabs her bag* Trapper: Too Bad we couldn't bring Dodge! *grabs a treat and eats it as he walks* Faith: Well he was just born not too long ago. Maybe next year he can come! *crosses into Adventure Bay* Trapper: Yeah! That will be awesome! I can't wait! Faith: *notices the thick fog* Boy, it sure is foggy here. Trapper: Weird, I thought we just left Foggy Bottom! *both pups burst into laughter as they walk through the fog trying to get home.* Faith: I hope we can find our way back. The two pups wandered around Adventure Bay hoping by chance to stumble upon the Lookout but they had no such luck. As they wandered, they heard a train whistle. It was then Trapper realized he was standing on the railroad tracks. Faith: Trapper, there's a train coming! Get off the tracks! Trapper didn't move as he was frozen in fear. As the train approached a scared Trapper, the whistle blew again. Seeing no other choice, Faith pounced on Trapper taking them both out of the train's path. When they looked up, there was no train in sight. Faith: That was a close one! What's the matter with you? You could've been killed! Trapper: S...s...sorry! I was just scared! Faith: *hugs him* It's okay big bro! I saved you! Trapper: *hugs back* Thanks Sis! But where did the train go? Faith: I'm not sure! It just disappered after I pushed you out of the way. Trapper: That's strange. Let's find our way home before Mom and Dad worry! Faith: Good idea! *starts walking with Trapper towards the direction of the Lookout* It was late when they arrived back at the Lookout. As they walked up the driveway, they noticed their dad grabbing Dodge's teddy bear and bringing it inside the Lookout. They decide to go in to see their baby brother. Trapper and Faith: Hey Mom! Hey Dad! We're home! Smoky and Kailey: Welcome home pups! Trapper and Faith: Thanks! Smoky: You pups have fun with Bandit? Faith: It was fun until Trapper almost got run over by a train in the fog. Smoky and Kailey: TRAIN?!?!?!?! Kailey: Are you okay? *runs over to Trapper and checks for injuries* Trapper: I'm fine Mom! Faith pushed us out of the way. But the weird thing is, the train just disappeared! Smoky: Hmm... Reminds me of a ghost story! Do you guys wanna play with your baby brother before bed? After that, I will tell you a ghost story! Trapper and Faith: Yeah! *they run over to Dodge* Faith: He looks so cute Mom! Kailey: He sure is! Earlier when I was talking to Auntie Tundra, he crawled out of bed and crawled all the way over to me! Faith: That is soooo cute! *hugs Dodge* Dodge: *squeaks and makes puppy sounds* Trapper: *gives him a hug* Happy Halloween little bro! Dodge: *licks Trapper* Trapper: Eww little bro! *smiles and wipes Dodge's saliva off his face* Dodge: *happily squeaks* Kailey: Why don't you two get ready for bed while I feed Dodge? Trapper and Faith: Okay Mom! They run to their room but run into Sage, Aurora, and Winter as they just get in from trick-or-treating. Sage: This sure has been a spooky night! Aurora: You're telling me! I'm just glad we're home now. I'm exhausted! Winter: Me too! Sage: Really? I still got plenty of energy! *notices Trapper and faith walking their way* Hey guys! How was Foggy Bottom? Trapper: Great! Bandit and Halo took us to a whole bunch of apartment buildings and we got a lot of candy! *shows his bag* That place is a gold mine! Faith: Yeah! The strays put on a haunted house for the city and it was spooky! Trapper ran out of there scared! Sage: Wow! You got scared from a pup-run haunted house? Trapper: *blushes in embarrassment* I was just caught off-guard. That's all! Faith: Sure you were! *nudges Trapper* Aurora: It's okay to be scared Trapper. What scene scared you? Trapper: It was a bloody vet office. Winter: Oh, I see. You are afraid of the vet, aren't you? Trapper: Yeah... Winter: It'll be okay Trapper! *hugs him* Trapper: *hugs back* Thanks Cous! Anyways, Dad is going to tell us a Halloween story. You guys wanna hear? Sage: Sure! *to his sisters* Cmon guys! Sage, Aurora, Winter, Trapper, and Faith walk to the bedroom eager for Smoky to come in and tell them a ghost story. They ran into the bedroom and got into a circle as Smoky comes in and turns off the lights carrying a flashlight in his mouth. Smoky: I see you found your cousins! Trapper: Yeah! They wanted to hear the story too! Sage: Yeah! Can we Uncle Smoky? Smoky: Sure thing Sage! *places the flashlight int he middle of the circle* You guys ready? All the pups: Yeah! Smoky: Did you pups ever hear the story of the Ghost Train? *looks around at the pups* Winter: No, what is the Ghost Train? Smoky: Well, long ago, there were four pups getting on the new Adventure Bay Express heading towards Ivory Bay... The Tale of the Ghost Train: Smoky: *narrating* It was a cool Halloween night, there were a group of four pups heading together to a Halloween party in Ivory Bay. Normally they took the bus but tonight they decided to try out the new Adventure Bay Express. Joshua: C'mon guys! Let's take the train this year, it's so much faster! *walks towards the train station* Elizabeth: I'm not sure. I love taking that bus. The bus driver always has treats for us! James: Ah don't be a baby! It's just a train. We'll get there in half the time! Carol: Yeah it'll be perfectly safe Eli! Elizabeth: If you're sure! Smoky: *narrating* The four friends all walked into the train station and purchased their tickets. As they waited there, an old man apprroached them holding four tickets in his hand. Old man: Excuse me sonny, where are you heading? Joshua: We're heading to Ivory Bay for a Halloween party! Old man: Sounds like fun. I happen to have four tickets here to the Mountain Bend Expressway. It's a luxury train that heads right through the mountains. You'll be there in fifteen minutes! Would you like the tickets? Smoky: *narrating* Joshua looked excited at the new tickets. Going through the mountain instead of around it seemed like a better idea so he took a chance and accepted the tickets. Joshua's friends however noticed the old man's eyes turned blood red and he soon disappeared. Elizabeth: Maybe we shouldn't take those tickets. I mean we already bought tickets for the Adventure Bay Express! *shaking a little scared* Carol: I agree. There was something off about that guy. Joshua: Aww you guys chicken? It's just a tunnel! What's the worst that could happen? James: I agree! You two can take the slower train and we'll be living it up at the party! Elizabeth: F...f...fine, we'll go with you two! Carol: Y..yeah! We aren't chicken! Joshua: C'mon then! Smoky: *narrating* They headed to a deserted platform where there was an eerie feeling felt by all the pups. There were cobwebs everywhere and spiders. As they waited at the platform, a ghostly train approached the station. Even though they had a bad feeling about it, the pups boarded the train. As they got to their seats, they couldn't help but notice that they were the only ones on the train. Elizabeth: Let's get off! Joshua: Don't be a baby! Everything will be fine! Carol: I agree with Elizabeth. This train looks spooky and deserted. James: Let's go! We can still catch the Adventure Bay Express! Joshua: Fine you big babies! Smoky: *narrating* As the pups walk to the entrance to the train, the door closes in their face and the train starts moving. Joshua: Hey! We're trapped! All the pups: *whimper* Smoky: *narrating* The four pups decided to go to the conductor's car. When they arrived, there was nobody in there. The train was driving by itself. Terrified, they try to open the door to stop the train with no luck. They entered the cave and moments later, the cave caved in and they were never heard from again! And they say on a Halloween night, you can still hear their screams. End of the Tail: Sage: Wow! That's spooky! Trapper: Y...y...yeah! *trying not to look scared* Winter: Is this a true story Uncle Smoky? Smoky: Sure is! Rocky told me this tail when we were pups! Trapper and Faith: Thanks for telling us a story Dad! *hugging him* Smoky: You're welcome pups! Now it's time for bed! The pups: Okay! Trapper and Faith curl up in their spot and fall asleep and Winter and Aurora did the same thing. Sage, however, had another idea! Around midnight, Sage woke Trapper up. Sage: Trapper, you know that story your dad told us? Trapper: *half-asleep* Yeah? Sage: I want to see if it's true! *wagging his tail excited* Trapper: *yawns* It's just a story! Sage: I don't think so! It might be real! Trapper: How we going to find that out? Sage: Let's go to the train station! The two pups got out of bed and snuck out past the adults playing Pup Pup Boogie. Marshall: Woah! *crashes into Skye and they go tumbling* Marshall: I'm good! Rubble: Classic Marshall! The pups all laugh. Sage and Trapper giggle as they sneak out of the Lookout. Upon getting outside, they noticed that it was still very foggy from earlier. Trapper looked nervous. Sage: You okay Trapper? Trapper: Y...y...yeah! Never better! I'm just not sure we should be doing this. Sage: It's okay! I'll be right beside you! Trapper: Okay... They run down the driveway and over the bridge and as they approached the train station, they could hear an evil laugh in the distance. Trapper: Now what? *looks around confused* Sage: We look for an old man with train tickets! Trapper: What are the odds of that? Old Man: *approaches them* Excuse me sonny, are you looking for some train tickets? Sage: Yes we are! Me and Trapper want to go to Ivory Bay! *wags his tail excitedly* Trapper: *whispers* C'mon Sage! You had your fun, let's go home! Sage: *whispers* Trapper, play along! We wont get on the train! Trapper: *sighs* Fine just don't force me on the train! Sage: Deal! Old Man: Would you two like my train tickets? I don't feel like traveling anymore! *holds out the tickets* Sage: Thanks sir! *grabs the tickets* Suddenly fog pours into the dimly-lit train station and the next thing the pups knew, the old man was gone and right before them was a door with a sign above it that read "Mountain Bend Expressway" above it. Trapper got so nervous he started sweating. Sage: Trapper, let's go see if the platform is as spooky as in Uncle Smoky's story! Trapper: You said after we got the tickets we could go home! Sage: I know but after we check out the platform, I promise we can go home! Trapper: I just hope we will be able to go home! *enters the door with Sage* As the two pups entered the room with the platform, they could hear the same evil laugh from the story. Trapper: *gulps* Not good! Sage: Isn't this cool Trapper? It's just like the story! Trapper: Okay! We've seen it! Let's go home! Sage: Fine! Both pups turn around but notice the door was locked. Trapper and Sage looked fearfully at each other. But then they remembered their pup-tags Sage: Lets call our parents! Trapper: Okay! *activates his pup-tag* Dad? We need help! We're stuck at the train station! Pup-tag: *static* Trapper: *gulps* I can't contact my Dad! Sage: Me neither! Trapper: What are we going to do? Sage: Looks like we have to board the train! Trapper: But that's how those pups disappeared! Sage: We have to! It's the only way! *boards the train* Trapper: I have a bad feeling about this! *reluctantly boards the train* As the two pups board the train, everything around them goes black and white and sitting on the train were the four pups from the story. Elizabeth: I want to go home! James: Cmon, we only get to do this once a year. Live a little! Carol: *sees Trapper and Sage* Who are you? Sage: I'm Sage! Son of Rocky and Tundra of the PAW Patrol! Trapper: And I'm Trapper! Son of Smoky and Kailey of the PAW Patrol! Joshua: Nice to meet you! I'm Joshua, this is Carol and those two over there are Elizabeth and James! We're on our way to Ivory Bay for a Halloween party! Trapper: *whispers to Sage* We're in the story! Sage: *whispers back* We are? Trapper: *whispers* Those are the names of the pups in my Dad's story! Sage: Hey! Maybe we can save them! Trapper: You think we could? Sage: *puffs out his chest* Of course! We're the pups of the PAW Patrol! Trapper: You're right! We can be the heros! Elizabeth: What are you two talking about? Trapper: Oh nothing! But I think we should all go home! James: Why? *looks at Trapper and Sage curiously* Trapper: *stutters* Uh....well......I heard that the party was cancelled! James: Yeah right! You just found out we were going. How would you know? Sage: Just trust us! We got to get off this train! Joshua: James, maybe we should listen to them! Elizabeth: Yeah! James: *sighs* Fine let's go! As the six pups headed for the door, the door slams shut and the train starts moving. Trapper and Sage look at each other worried. Joshua: Hey! We're trapped! Trapper: What are we going to do? Sage: We got to get to the front of the train fast! Trapper: Wait! Remember? The train door wont open. Sage: There's gotta be something we can do to get in there! The pups all look around the train car, hoping that there was something they could use to break into th conductor's cart. Trapper looked ahead as they approached the cave Trapper: *panicking* We gotta hurry! Sage: *sees something in the darkness under a row of seats* I think I see something! *reaches for it* Aha! a bobby pin! Trapper: A bobby pin? Sage: I heard that you can pick locks with them! Trapper: That's great! Let's go! Carol: We'll wait here! Joshua: Yeah! Just call us if you need us! Trapper: Okay! C'mon Sage! *runs to the conductor's cart* Sage: Right beind you! *follows* When Trapper and Sage reached the conductor's cart, they put the bobby pin in the lock. Sage started playing around with the bobby pin and suddenly they hear a click. The door is open! They look ahead and they are almost at the cave. Trapper dives for the brake lever pulling it down as he landed on the ground. The train's brakes screeched and the train stopped right at the entrance of the cave. They look ahead and the cave collapses but they are safe. Trapper and Sage smile, fistbump, and head back to the others. Elizabeth: You did it! You saved us! Joshua: Great job! Carol: We couldn't have done it without you! *smiles at them* James: I guess you guys were right! This train was dangerous! Sage and Trapper: You're welcome! Trapper: How are we going to get back to the train station? Suddenly the doors open and they were back at the haunted train platform. The pups looked at each other confused as the four pups from the story get off the train and vanish. Trapper: That was spooky! Old Man: *appears out of nohere scaring the pups* Great job you did it! You survived the Tale of the Ghost Train! Sage: Why did you do this in the first place? Old Man: My name is R.L. Stine! I wrote this story. Sage: You wrote this story? R.L. Stine: Yeah! This was a book I wrote called "Goosebumps: The Tale of the Ghost Train". Anyways, you two better get home before your parents worry about you! Trapper: I...guess you're right! Sage: Let's go home! Bye Mr. Stine! R.L. Stine: Bye pups! Trapper and Sage leave the train station and head back to the Lookout. The next morning, Trapper rushed to tell his dad what happened last night. Smoky: You were on the ghost train? Trapper, that's just a story I bought at a yard sale! An old man sold it to me for $5. It's not real! Trapper: Yes it is! Smoky: Sure son! Why dont you go play with your sister. Trapper: Fine... *runs off to play with his sister* So trapper enjoyed the rest of the day playing with his sister and cousins. He and Sage tried telling the pups their story but no one believed them. Was this real or is it just a story? The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories